Adventures of an Unsuspecting Teen
by Dragon'sPrisoner
Summary: Being swallowed by a evil version of Kirby wouldn't make anyone's day. Neither would falling into a world that isn't suppose to exist covered in the said evil Kirby's slobber. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Story Chapter 1

Damn, stupid, no good math taking up all my time. Grr." I growled pushing the buttons of my calculator rather hard. In fact, I was surprised they didn't break. I scribbled down the answer then moved on to the next one. It was talking forever to finish these problems, not because of the number of problems there were but their complexity. Groaning, I threw down my pencil and gathered my papers.

'I'll just get up early in the morning and finish them then.' I thought. I tuck away the math papers and moved on to World Composition homework. I just had to write non-stop for fifteen minutes then I'd be done. I grabbed my composition notebook and my briefly discarded pencil and headed out to the family room. I put in the movie Final Fantasy 7 before settling on the couch with a blanket and my writing utensils. I opened the book and wrote as the movie played as background noise. Occasionally, I'd look up and make a comment or two like how unfair it was that Cloud always came back to life with the help of his dead girl friend and no one else got that privilege so it was like fighting Jesus himself.

I got through the movie, writing the entire time. I made a note to myself to ask for extra credit. I turned off the TV and going into my bedroom. I put my school things into my bag and changed into my pajamas. They consisted of blue and green stripped shorts and a gray tank top. I crawled into bed and turned over so I was facing away from the wall. What I saw made me nearly scream. Sitting on my floor was a creature with slanted, black eyes and a mouth so wide it could have easily fit my arm inside. It's ears reminded me of a donkey but narrower and it's body so fat it's underbelly draped over the top of it's feet. All over it was gray fur. Slowly I sat up, watching it as it watched my every move. It was smiling with it's wide mouth and it's little slanted eyes looked almost merry.

"Shoo. Get away. Go back to wherever you came from." I said, making that shooing motion older ladies use on rats. I would have laughed at that thought had I not been face to face with such a unwelcome creature. It hopped and turned around, then hopped once more to face me.

"Thats it, there you go you ugly little-" Before I could finish, the thing opened it's mouth and started inhaling. I don't know if you've ever heard of Kirby from those game station games, but thats exactly what it reminded me of. I was suddenly heading head first down this thing's throat and let me tell you, it was not pleasant. Everything was slimy, now including me. I couldn't see a thing and I was plunging rapidly down a tunnel of tissues and muscles. Suddenly, I hit air. And a hard, poky ground.

"Fudge sickles and marsh mellows!" I yelled. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bunch of silver and blue around me. Other than that everything was blurry. I stood up and tried wiping the vast amounts of saliva off my face so I could see. I succeeded with uncovering my eyes but the rest would be harder to get off. I looked around and noticed I was standing in the middle of a silver, glowing forest.

"Well, fudge." I hit a tree near me only to realize the silver trees, like all other trees, are pretty hard. Their bark was particularly sharp too.

"Agh!" I groaned studying my now cut up knuckles. Sighing, I rested my hand on top of my head to try and stop the bleeding. It was then I noticed my hair had gone a silvery white color.

"Stupid little monster spit probably bleached my hair." I said studying a strand. I dropped it when I heard the best sound I'd heard all day.

"Water! There's water near by!" I cried, running towards the sound.

There is a few things I would like to inform you that are stupid things to do. One, running with thickly covered spit hair. Especially long thickly covered spit hair. Because, if you just happen to whip your hair into your face while turning to see behind you that thick spit might just cover up your eyes. Another thing, to keep running towards the sound of water, blind and franticly trying to wipe the thick spit from you eyes. The third? Fall into a stream about waist high. But we all have our stupid moments, right?

I came up sputtering and cursing the creature who swallowed me into this place. I reach up to wiped the spit off my eyes once more to find the water had caused into to film over. Growling, I reached out and began making my way down stream. It felt like forever, finding my way along. I hit my head twice on fallen trees before I started to feel in front of me instead of to the side. After a while, the stream began to be less deep. I started to go faster then fell over a log into even deeper water. I came up, cursing everything.

'That's it, I'm out.' I thought. I struggled towards the edge, realizing it was further from the last time I checked. I finally stumbled onto shore just to slip... again!

"Thats it. I hate this place! I hate this forest! I hate this water! I HATE EVERYTHING!" I screamed hitting the water, splashing it up everywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you okay?" A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around to try and catch a glimpse of who to was. Unfortunately they too were blurry.

"Can you help me? I'm lost, I have this... stuff all over me, I can't see a thing, and I just want to go home. Please help?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Here, let me help you up." An obvious he said. I nodded and aloud him to brace me under my arm and lift me up to my feet. "Your completely covered in mud and goo. If you'd like you can take a bath, you can." He said leading me by the same arm to a large building.

"Thank you so much. I'd love a bath right now." I exclaimed. I think he chuckled.

"The goo stuff looks like it hardened. Those clothes might not be wearable anymore." He said "We might have some clothes you can use." I nodded. He led me inside and sat me down in a cushioned chair.

"Hey guys, get down here, I need your help." the guy called to somewhere. I heard two pairs of footsteps come closer till they were in the room.

"Loz, who is this?" someone, male also, asked.

"She stumbled out of the pond. She's lost and theres this stuff all over that I don't know how to get off her." Loz said.

"It looks like you can just peel it off, here let me try." Someone else said. Ah, so their all guys.

Fingers started working on the stuff on my face, gently pulling at the edges then pulled it all off my face in one painful rip.

"Aw, fudge nuggets!" I cried. My hands shot to my face trying to ease to sharp stinging but they were stopped. I shut my eyes against the pain.

"You could have done that a little more gently, you know." The first new person said. There was a silence. The stinging finally wore down and I opened my eyes then jumped back.

"WFT man!" I shouted.

"What? I know we look kind of funny but what?" Loz asked.

"What are you cosplayers or something?" I asked. They looked confused.

"What are Cosplayers?" Loz asked.

"People who like to dress up as cartoon characters. You are, aren't you? I mean, surely you can't be... no no you can't be." I said to myself.

'This is getting weird. But surely I couldn't have been sucked into... no, I couldn't have been. That stuff only happens on FanFiction.'

"We're not cosplayers but I'm Loz, this is Yazoo, this is Kadaj," Loz said, "Welcome to the Forgotten City."

"Oh hell no!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat curled up in the same chair as an hour ago. Loz was in the kitchen cooking something that smelt very good. Kadaj stomped off a while ago muttering to himself and Yazoo was sitting on a couch opposite of the chair I was sitting in, staring at me. I stared back occasionally.

"Do you want a shower?" I jumped when Yazoo spoke. I looked at him.

"Yeah." I replied. He stood and I followed. He lead me up a flight of stairs and around a few corners to a door. He opened it to reveal a small bathroom with a shower, sink, mirror, and toilet.

"Theres stuff in the shower, I'll bring in clothes for you in a little bit. Theres towels under the sink. Dinner will be ready soon, so be quick." I nodded to him and he left. I stepped in and closed the door. I sighed and began the long task of peeling off my clothes and the plaster like slime.

Twenty minutes later, I was finished with my shower and dressed in the pajama pants and large shirt Yazoo provided. I was now simply studying my reflection. I mostly looked the same. My skin tone evened out so my freckles were barely noticeable. My hair was a pretty silver white, much better looking now than before with the slime. Then my eye had also changed. They were the silverish, blueish, greenish eyes with cat like slits that I'd watched from a TV just a few hours ago. Now I was watching them in the mirror and around me, belonging to men I never thought could exist. Yet here I was, using their bathroom, wearing their clothes. I sighed.

'Well, time to face the music.' I thought. I folded my used towel and opened the door. Kadaj was standing there.

"Come on, dinners ready." He said. I nodded and followed him. We made it down stairs to a room next to the kitchen which I guessed was the dinning room. Yazoo was already sitting at the table and I could hear Loz in the kitchen shuffling around. Yazoo motioned to a seat across from him. I sat and Kadaj sat to my left.

"Who's ready to eat?" Loz came in carrying three bowls awkwardly in his arms.

"I am." I answered automatically. Loz smiled at me and set down one of the bowls of soup in front of me. It was a chowder of some kind and the smell made my stomach growl. I grabbed the spoon next to the bowl and began to eat everything in the bowl. I think I heard Loz chuckle again. I continued eating till someone knocked me on the head with something soft. I looked up to see Kadaj holding out a piece of bread to me. I smiled and took it. I slowed down my eating considerably but was still the first one to finish. Loz took my bowl into the kitchen and came back, the bowl full again.

"Thanks." I muttered. I ate that bowl too. I leaned back in my chair, feeling warm after the yummy meal, and sleepy from the days struggles. I'd been just about to go to bed when I'd been sucked into the weird monstrosity on my floor. I didn't realized I'd been dozing until I felt an arm behind my back and another arm under my legs. Then I was lifted off my seat and leaning on someone. I wrapped my arms around their neck and tried to open my eyes.

"I can walk, you know." I mumbled.

"Your too tired. We'll get you to bed in no time." I faintly heard Loz.

"Your acting like your my big brother." I said. He definitely chuckled this time.

"Maybe I am." He countered.

"I'd like that." I sighed then fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up up the next morning, on a warm comfy bed. I smiled and began to stretch when I heard a yawn. I opened my eyes to see Kadaj laying right next to me. Sitting up carefully, I looked at the people I slept next to. Yazoo was sleeping to my left while Kadaj was sleeping to my right. On the other side of Kadaj lay Loz. We were all laying on a gigantic bed with a seemingly bigger blanket draped over all of us. A slight stinging sensation brought my attention to my hand. I remembered punching that tree and cutting my hand. Instead of the scabbed knuckles I'd been expecting, my hand was bandaged.

'They bandaged it.' I thought smiling.

I wiggled down to the end of the bed then sunk out the door as quietly as possible.

I made my way down stairs to the kitchen, hoping to be able to make breakfast. There I found our dishes from the night before.

'Loz must have not cleaned them last night. He was probably too tired from taking care of me.' I thought. I sighed (I seemed to be doing this a lot lately) and headed to work.

It was about an hour and a half later that the guys stumbled down stairs. Well, it was more like Loz stumbled. Yazoo walked in gracefully and Kadaj came running in with his sword drawn. He stopped upon seeing me over the stove making an array of breakfast food. He re sheathed his sword and mumbled something along the lines of he forgot I was here. Loz came in and looked at the kitchen as if he'd never seen anyone else in there. Using it, that is. Then he walked over to me as I finished dishing out food.

"I wanted to thank you guys for helping me. I didn't know what else I could do. So I cleaned up a little and have just finished breakfast. If you guys sit down I'll serve it to you." I explained. Loz didn't seem to be able to really process anything, but he nodded sleepily and walked into the dinning room. Yazoo and Kadaj were already there. I grabbed two plates, since that was all I could really carry, and headed into the dinning room. I set the plates down in front of Loz and Yazoo.

"Wheres my food? I want mine too. I want mine first!" Kadaj suddenly started up. He was suddenly throwing a fit a toddler would be proud of. I realized why Loz brought in three at the same time instead of two.

"Stop whining like a baby Kadaj. The more patience you have, the quicker your food will come." I said, holding on to the little patience I had.

"But Loz gave us all of ours at the same time last night." He whined on. I slammed my hands down on the table and got right up in his face.

"I'm not Loz am I? Is this what you do to your brothers. Throw fits till they do what you want? You so immature, Kadaj." I sneered at him. He glared right on back.

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" He asked. I reached forward and flicked his nose.

"I just might have to make your life a living hell." And I walked away. I grabbed the brat's and my food. I set down the food in front of their appropriate owners and set about eating my breakfast. When I glanced up, Loz was trying his hardest to hide his laughter, Yazoo had a satisfied look on his face and Kadaj was brooding with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I shrugged it off and continued my meal.

"Well, now that you are feeling better, would you like to tell us your name?" Yazoo drawled. I paused in mid bite and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Maj. My name is Maj." I said feeling more confident the second time I said it.

"Maj? That sounds an awful like Kadaj, doesn't it?" Yazoo questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, thats why I freaked out yesterday. Theres Yazoo and Loz, with their names being so close. Then theres this guy named Kadaj, a name very similar to mine. It seemed like too much of a coincidence." I lied smoothly. Yazoo grunted in agreement.

"What of your hair and eyes? Their very similar to ours also. Where did you get them?" Kadaj joined in.

"I just have them." I replied.

"This can only mean one thing. We discussed this along time last night and we could only come up with one reason," Loz stood and dramatically pointed his finger at me, "Your the youngest member of our family." My eye twitched.

'Now things are getting ridiculous.'

Welcome to my new series, Adventures of an Unsuspecting Teen. If you've read this far, thanks! I hope to keep this one going unlike my first try with story writing, Experiment. I got stuck on that one. If you want to read it and give some feedback so I could possibly continue it, that'd be great! But for now, I'm just going to work on this one. I'll post the next chapter soon.

Loves DP


End file.
